8 Ball, Corner Pocket
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Anon prompt: Can you write a Swan Queen fic involving a pool table?


"I always figured you had a sex dungeon down here," Emma commented as she casually stepped down into Regina's basement and looked around.

"I had that removed when I adopted Henry," Regina quipped with a delighted smirk upon her face. Emma scrunched her face up, unsure if Regina was joking or serious. Her confusion quickly morphed into excitement when she spotted a pool table.

The balls were racked and ready.

"Play ya?" Emma challenged and grabbed a stick from the wall rack. She winked as she chalked it up.

Regina crossed her arms and sank her weight onto one hip, "What do I win?"

"Oh, right...like you'll beat _me_," Emma laughed in an exaggerated tone like that thought was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Regina drew her own mahogany colored stick and walked to the end of the table to break.

"No fair, why do you automatically get to break?" Emma pouted, but her eyes followed the bend of Regina's waist all the way back to her ass. The fabric of her tight skirt pulled tight as she concentrated on where she wanted the cue ball to land.

"If you're so sure you'll win, what does it matter who breaks?" Regina sassed as she thrust her stick into the cue ball. The ball landed in the perfect spot, scattering stripes and solids all over the burgundy colored table.

"By all means," Emma raised her hands in mock surrender and muttered, "show off."

"I heard that, dear. Don't mind if I do," Regina had knocked in two stripes and she lined up her corner shot easily knocking in a third. At this rate she was going to dominate the game before Emma even had a chance.

Regina eyed a tricky shot carefully, gauging the trajectory by holding out her stick to measure up. She widened her stance and leaned far over the table, poking the air for a few practice hits. Emma seized her opportunity and sidled up behind the Mayor, pressing her hips flush into Regina's ass and rubbing against the fine material of her skirt.

Caught off guard, Regina missed her target completely and the cue ball went into the side pocket.

"Scratch," Emma whispered seductively, reaching around to cup Regina's breasts as she stood up and groaned in a mix of frustration and arousal.

Regina turned around to face her, clutching Emma's hips and pulling her close, "That wasn't very sportsman like, Ms. Swan. Afraid, I'll win?"

Regina cocked her eyebrow and leaned in to pepper the sensitive underside of Emma's jaw with roving kisses.

"I still think I'm gonna win…" Emma licked her lips, and let her hands wander slowly down the front of Regina's blouse, plucking buttons open at will.

"You won't win if I clean up and you never take a shot," Regina kissed her lips then, and Emma acquiesced instantly, her mouth pliant and warm for Regina's invading tongue.

They broke apart with a wet pop. With Emma's lips still millimeters from Regina's she said, "Funny, I feel like a winner already."

Emma used her index finger to playfully flick open Regina's blouse, and feasted her eyes on the black, silky push up bra encasing her breasts. She pushed Regina's ass back against the edge of the table and lifted her up on the edge with a huff.

Regina threw her head back and laughed merrily, "Good girl, feeling authoritative this evening, I see."

Regina's laughter died when Emma forcefully pulled her breasts over the cups of her bra and set her mouth to work on her cherry pink nipples. Regina's hands scrambled for purchase on the felt table, propping her body so she could open herself and arch her back to give Emma free reign. Regina's skirt rode high up her thighs as she quickly wrapped her legs around Emma's hips, locking her ankles to pin Emma tightly in place between her thighs.

Emma's attention wavered between sucking one tender breast and then the other before she grew impatient and used her hands to push Regina's breasts together and suck both nipples into her mouth at once while Regina sighed encouragingly. Emma pushed at Regina's shoulders forcing her back down on the table. The forgotten balls rolled and scattered every direction as Regina landed solidly and pulled Emma down on top of her.

Emma relaxed and rested her full weight on top of Regina's body, reveling in just being on top of her as she caressed toned oblique muscles in appreciation. After a minute, she dragged herself down Regina's body slowly. Regina lifted her head to watch as Emma kneeled at Regina's side, pushing her skirt around her hips and hooking her fingers in her panties.

"Lift please," Emma ordered sweetly. Regina lifted her butt and Emma quickly pulled her panties off and wasted no time shooting them slingshot style at Regina's face.

"Hey!" Regina laughed as she swatted them away. Her indignation was short lived as Emma needled her thighs apart and worked her way between them. Her foot hit the 8 ball and sent into the corner pocket.

"Oops, I didn't call my shot, I guess I lose. Somehow I don't care," Emma shrugged and tilted her head. She absently pushed her hair over her shoulder, placed her hands on the tops of Regina's thighs and descended between them.

Regina put her hands behind her head and wiggled her hips to get comfortable. There was nothing she looked forward to more than Emma treating her like this: licking and sucking her…she especially enjoyed when Emma teased her. She felt an exploring tongue on the inside of her thigh, and then wet kisses. Her body heated in anticipation. Emma got closer to her sex, nuzzling with her nose, just skimming over her. Regina felt her pussy grow wetter and she closed her eyes to heighten the pure sensation.

Emma popped up, holding Regina's thighs, to announce, "You smell yummy."

"Yes, dear, back to work now," Regina gestured with a back handed wave and resumed her relaxed state. Emma tasted her lightly, she always enjoyed the first taste the most: salty and fresh. Emma kissed Regina's sex and hummed softly as more arousal wet her lips. Regina took a long deep breath, her body responding as nerve endings crackled into overdrive. Emma went back to soft, feather strokes of her tongue just along the sides of her labia. She needed Regina to need more from her. She especially enjoyed teasing her like this.

Regina's reaction didn't disappoint. She hooked her ankle over Emma's shoulder, and brought her hands up to toy with her nipples, twisting her peaks between her fingers as her tingling impatience mounted.

"I would like to cum sometime in the next 10 minutes, please," Regina's lip twitched in frustration. That was as close as she got to begging. Emma licked the length of her pussy agonizingly slowly before she gave in and sucked her clit fully. Regina pushed down against Emma's mouth, wrenching out a strangled noise that sounded like, "Thank you!"

Emma felt Regina's thighs tremble and knew she didn't dare think about stopping or letting up now.

"Mmm…fingers now," Regina ground out, and Emma worked two digits into hot clenching flesh, she barely needed to move them, just being inside her, and giving something for Regina's pussy to grip as Emma sucked and flicked her tongue over her clit. Regina sat up suddenly as her body went rigid as she gasped for much needed oxygen. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide as she came crying out a long, deep "Oh!"

She lay back down to let her vision readjust as blood rushed through her head. She continued to spasm in Emma's mouth and around her fingers. Emma held on until Regina was completely spent; it seemed like she was cumming forever. Emma was feeling immensely proud of her efforts. Regina _felt_ impossibly beautiful when she was coming undone.

Regina coaxed her up and Emma moved to her side, to wrap up in her cooling body, as Regina smiled and stroked Emma's cheek, "Lovely. Simply amazing."

"You know I'm actually terrible at pool?" Emma confessed shyly, holding her closer and burrowing her face into Regina's neck.

"Well, you're other talents and gifts certainly make up for your shortcomings."

"So I win?" Emma looked up hopeful.

"Not so fast. I haven't had a chance to show my skill yet. I do know a few trick shots," Regina teased, as she rapidly divested Emma of her shirt, blazing a trail of hot licks, nips and kisses across the planes of Emma's torso.

"We both win!" Emma announced gleefully, tugging on Regina's hair to direct Regina's roving lips to her own.


End file.
